


Only Around You

by catewip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catewip/pseuds/catewip
Summary: Remus Lupin can't stop the laughter that erupts from him when he returns home to find Sirius in the middle of absolute chaos. After Alice, as kind as ever, had sent him home from work early for his birthday, the last thing Remus had expected was to find his friend and flat in complete disarray.Aka, surprise party gone wrong and yet oh so right.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 29
Kudos: 297





	Only Around You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starstruck4Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/gifts).



> To one of the most supportive and wonderful people I know, Happy Birthday Sarah! 💛💖
> 
> Massive thank you to Katt for being such a wonderful beta! 😚

Remus Lupin can't stop the laughter that erupts from him when he returns home to find Sirius in the middle of absolute chaos. After Alice, as kind as ever, had sent him home from work early for his birthday, the last thing Remus had expected was to find his friend and flat in complete disarray.

After untangling himself from the paper streamers hanging from the door frame, Remus tries to make his way through their home. So many balloons scatter the floor of their small flat that it's impossible for Remus to move without one or two popping loudly with each step he takes. He finds Sirius in their tiny kitchen, ingredients and mixing bowls cover every available surface, every utensil and bowl seems to be in use or stuffed haphazardly into the sink. 

Sirius himself is a whirlwind of flour and movement as the white powder seems to dance in the light around him. Sirius is yet to notice him above The Sex Pistols blasting from the radio on the windowsill and Remus takes this moment to truly indulge in how attractive Sirius is. Grey sweatpants hang just a fraction too low on his hips, his black vest top shows off his broad shoulders and muscular arms, and the white flour is a stark contrast against his black hair tied in a messy bun. 

When Remus finally decides to stop staring, knowing that Sirius can't possibly ever feel the same way, Remus clears his throat loudly over the music. What follows from Sirius is a line of expletives that would make even James and Peter proud, which only makes Remus laugh even more. 

With the surprise birthday party effectively ruined by Alice's kind nature, Remus steps forward, still laughing and pushes Sirius to the side to properly survey the damages. 

"And what's this supposed to be?" Remus teases gently as he prods the large three tiered cake that seems to be burnt, wobbly, lumpy and leaning dubiously to the left. 

"It's meant to be your sodding birthday cake! Everyone's going to be here soon and we've got no bloody cake." Sirius groans as he drops his head comically into his arms on the counter top.

"We could pretend Harry made it." Remus can't stop his heart leaping in his chest as Sirius laughs warmly at his joke.

"Nice try, Harry's invited." Sirius winks and Remus feels the heat rise to his cheeks as Sirius turns to face him, their bodies now nearly flush against each other in the tiny kitchen. Sirius looks down with pleading eyes and Remus holds his breath.

"Can you save it? Please?" The gentle please does strange things to Remus' stomach and he quickly turns to the cake, desperate to hide the intense attraction he knows will be written right across his face.

They set to work, Sirius following Remus' instructions intently and with ease, though Remus notices that Sirius repeatedly bumps into him, even though they normally manoeuvre around each other without mishap. Their elbows and upper arms brush as they work and it's a heady mix of electric tension and comfortable familiarity. 

As Sirius mixes the cake they've managed to save in a large bowl with some buttercream, Remus melts a small bowl of white chocolate on the stove. His mind goes blank when Sirius' large hands gently touch his hips to move him to the side, palms warm against his lower waist and Remus momentarily forgets what his own hands are doing.

He hisses as hot melted chocolate hits his skin but before he can even begin to feel the pain properly Sirius grabs his hand and brings Remus' fingertip into his soft wet mouth.

Remus stands there frozen as Sirius gently sucks at the chocolate. The feeling travels directly to his groin as Sirius' soft tongue laps at the pad of his finger, the pain completely gone. 

All too soon, Sirius releases his finger with gentle pop and Remus quickly runs it under the cold tap, more to cool off his libido than the actual burn. Sirius still stands so close to him that Remus can feel his warm breath on the back of his neck, making goosebumps erupt across his skin. Sirius slowly takes his hand, his skin warm to the touch even under the cold running water. 

"Remus…" He's never heard his own name whispered so gently on anyone's lips before. The fact that it's from Sirius makes him giddy. They both lean into each other, the running water long forgotten, eyes focused only on one another.

"Remus, I - "

They both jump apart as multiple balloons burst and for once Remus curses the open door policy they have developed with their friends.

"Happy Birthday!" Shouts an excitable Harry as he hugs Remus' legs, head only just meeting his knee. He's followed by a just as excited James, then Lily and Peter with pizza, takeout and gifts. Lily gives Remus a questioning smile at how flustered he clearly is. 

Chaos descends on the small flat yet again as Harry, James and Sirius play keep up with the balloons while Lily and Peter help Remus finish serving the food.

***

Sirius sighs as he settles into the corner of the sofa. Even after such a chaotic start, Remus' party has turned out rather well. Everyone has been well fed thanks to Remus saving the cake and Lily and James having the foresight to order in a lot of pizza. Sirius watches as James settles on the floor with Harry, who's now so full of cake pops he'll never sleep. Lily relaxes in the large armchair as she watches on, while Peter grabs a seat on the other end of the sofa. 

Sirius can't help but think back to the moment with Remus in the kitchen, can he even call it a moment? He's unsure if Remus would ever return his feelings but he knows that if their friends had arrived a minute later, he would have found out.

He can't help but stare as Remus lights the fire, the light playing across his angelic face and somehow it only adds to his beauty, shadows dancing under his eyelashes and cheekbones, accentuates his plump lips that Sirius is so desperate to kiss.

Sirius watches as Remus rises gracefully and instead of choosing the floor with Harry like he normally does, he sits down right in the centre of the sofa. Peter moves over slightly but Sirius feels frozen in place, Remus' body presses warm against his. Knee to knee, thigh to thigh, arm to arm. 

Sirius has no idea how much time has passed or even what movie they are all watching. All he knows is that his heart is about to beat out of his chest as Remus is still radiating heat and tension right next to him.

Steadying his breath and mustering all the confidence that everyone insists he has in spades, Sirius reaches out and gently touches his knuckles to Remus'. He ever so gently runs his thumb over Remus’s fingertips, giving himself one last escape route to fake checking on Remus' burn.

Sirius' skin tingles with the anticipation of it all. His body coming alive as Remus not only leaves his hand in his palm, but tentatively entwines their fingers together.

They stay like that for a long time, hands joined and hidden from friends in the dark like they are young again and Sirius relishes the excitement of it. He even enjoys the nerves in the pit of his stomach, the goosebumps across his arm as Remus holds his hand a little tighter, a little more sure.

Letting go only for a moment to swap hands, Sirius stretches his arm across the back of the sofa behind Remus. Joy overwhelms him when Remus shuffles closer into his side as he lets his arm tentatively drop around Remus’s shoulders. 

Remus turns his head ever so slightly so that his cheek rests on Sirius chest and Sirius feels his warm breath tickle as Remus whispers,

"Did you just fake stretch?"

"Shut up." Sirius tries to sound offended, but he can't, not when he has Remus in his arms.

"Oh my god you did!" Remus whispers slightly too loudly and gets an angry 'sush' from Harry before he turns his attention back to the television. 

Remus reaches up to whisper in his ear and the slight brush of his lips sends tingles down Sirius' spine. 

"What are you, a nervous teenager?" 

Pulling back slightly to see Remus' face fully, Sirius is overtaken by the man’s beauty. His eyes alight with mischief and excitement, his grin flirtatious and challenging, his cheeks and neck flushed a deep red.

Sirius looks directly into Remus' eyes as he admits, "Only around you." 

Remus stands so abruptly that it almost throws Sirius and Peter off the sofa, while the rest of the group jumps at the sudden movie interruption. Remus coughs awkwardly and mumbles something about the kitchen. 

Before he despairs too much about how he must have crossed a line and ruined everything, Sirius finds himself dragged into the kitchen.

Sirius' entire body comes alive as Remus presses their mouths together. Soft lips move frantically against his and Sirius drinks it in, tasting Remus like he's wanted to for years. He runs his hand through Remus' curls, deepening the kiss, so desperate to feel Remus entirely, wanting Remus to consume him completely.

At the sound of a small gasp from the kitchen doorway, they both turn to find a wide eyed Harry staring up at them, mouth open in shock and wonder.

"Mum! Muuuummm!" Harry takes off running towards the living room, screaming excitedly. "Mum, you were right! You were right! They're in love Mum! They're in lo-" 

Harry's happy yells are cut off as James grabs him, throwing the giggling toddler over his shoulder before nodding towards them with a wink "Congrats lads, and a very happy birthday Remus!"

Peter pokes his head around the door, giving them both a cheesy grin and two thumbs up and Lily's laugh can be heard from the other room, "It's about time."

They're left alone in the kitchen again as Peter strategically shuts the door. Sirius lets out a breath and leans down to nuzzle into the warmth of Remus' neck. He breathes a sigh of relief when Remus laughs softly and wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer against his body. They both sink into rapture.


End file.
